


I’ll be waiting at the airport

by Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Happy Ending, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac/pseuds/Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac
Summary: Alec and Magnus are in a LDR (long distance relationship) for 3 years and have never met each other in person because of their work among other things.So when Alec finally has the chance to go over to Indonesia to meet Magnus, he does so. Of course Izzy and Jace tag along, but he’s not focused on that.(Me: ‘Hey Siri, how do you write summaries?’Siri: ‘I found this on the web for ‘how do you write summaries’’Me, whispering: damn it)





	I’ll be waiting at the airport

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop, what up folks? I wrote a long one shot cuz I felt like it. I’m still writing my other story, don’t worry. 
> 
> I didn’t have any idea what to name this, and I’m horrible at titling things, so you’ll have to deal with ‘I’ll be waiting at the airport’ because I ain’t changing now. 
> 
> I don’t really have anything to say, that I can think of. Oh well :/. 
> 
> Thx for reading and comments are appreciated. <3

Alec was sitting cross legged on his bed, in front of him was his laptop, he had done this multiple times but this time was special and that’s why he was extremely nervous.

The screen loaded for a few moments and then there was another face on the other side of the screen, smiling at Alec as Alec smiles back.

“Hello, Alexander,” The man on the screen said to Alec as his smile got possibly more brighter by the second.

“Hey Magnus, how are you?” Alec started with small talk, hoping to calm his nerves.

“Oh I’m fantastic now that I’m talking to you, dear,” When Alec blushed at the comment, Magnus smirked in victory, no matter how long they had been together for, Alec will always get flustered over the smallest things. “How about you, darling?”

“I-,” Alec cleared his throat as he rubbed his sweaty hands together. “I’m good,”

“My dear, if you don’t mind me pushing, what’s the matter? You’re acting a little strange,” Magnus said, of course he noticed that Alec was off, Alec couldn’t hide anything from him if he tried.

Alec took a deep breath and Magnus started to get even more worried then before. After a few seconds of silence Alec spoke up. “Magnus, do you know what we were talking about a few months ago?”

“Yes I do, we were talking about that time you, Jace and Izzy went to the park and Jace was dared to feed the ducks but screamed like a girl when they came up to him, why?” Magnus was more confused then concerned by this point.

“No, no not that, the _Other_ thing,” Alec emphasised other, like that would give it away.

“The other thing...” Magnus drifted off, putting his hand in his chin, looking down, thinking for a moment before it finally hit him.

Magnus gasped and looked back at the screen where he saw Alec holding a plane ticket. He covered his mouth with the hand that had been on his chin, the other hand flailing up and down really fast, not knowing what to do.

Alec grinned and although he couldn’t see, he knew Magnus was grinning back as he let the tears flow down his face.

_3 years ago_

Magnus Bane, aged 24, lives in Indonesia with his Tabby cat of 1 year, Chairman Meow, The Chairman for short. Magnus was scrolling through his phone when he saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life.

The photo had three people in it, two were men and the other was a girl. One of the men had blond hair and gold eyes, much like his own but a bit darker, and the other two looked almost identical if it wasn’t for the eye colour. The girl had dark eyes and was a little on the short side while the man had striking blue eyes and was very tall. Magnus made it his mission to find the exact blue of his eyes.

Magnus felt drawn to him, for some reason, even though they had never spoken or seen each other before. He went on direct messages and, froze. What are you doing Magnus? You can’t just text someone you don’t know, what would you even say? Hey thought you looked cute in that photo, where you from? Magnus pondered for a few minutes wondering if he should do this or not. Oh I should definitely do this.

Alec Lightwood, aged 23, lived in New York with his two siblings, Izzy and Jace. They meant the world to him even though they can be a pain in his ass most of the time.

It was currently 10:30 am and Jace and Izzy dragged him out to the park because he apparently needed to get out more. They had stopped because Izzy suggested they take a photo. Alec was to bored to care and Jace was quick to agree. They took the photo, with Alec in the middle doing a fake smile that said ‘I’m definitely having fun’.

After the photo was taken Izzy uploaded it to instagram, she said it was for proof that they actually managed to get Alec outside and it wasn’t for work purposes. Alec tolled his eyes as they started to walk back home.

When Alec had just sat down on the couch and relaxed he felt a buzz in his pocket and took his phone onto his hand to turn it on. Alec barely got notifications, and when he did they were usually for work, so to get a notification saying that someone had texted him was a surprise.

The text was from someone name ‘Magnus Bane’, Alec thought it was a fancy name, and it just said the words ‘hello there, I’m Magnus. Sorry if I’m being to forward or straight up creepy but I saw the photo your sister, I assume, posted and thought you looked rather beautiful’

The second text said ‘I’m sorry, you can just ignore this if you like,’ And that was Alec’s plan, until he looked on Magnus’ profile and was frankly taken aback. Magnus was absolutely stunning. So Alec started typing.

When Magnus had sent the text, he immediately wanted to take it back. So he sent another just to be safe. He was NOT expecting Alec to actually text back, to be honest he thought he was going to be blocked. When Magnus saw the three dots on his screen, indicating Alec was writing something, he almost jumped with excitement. He watched the screen, waiting for the response to pop up.

The text read ‘Hi Magnus, I’m Alec. Don’t worry, I don’t find your text creepy. Wanna chat?’ Magnus smiled, without his knowledge, and started writing a reply.

_2.5 years ago_

‘Magnus do you want to do a video chat?’

During the past six months they had only texted each other, non stop that was, but they had never done a voice chat before. Both Alec and Magnus were scared, even though they had learned to trust one another, they were still hesitant.

Magnus hesitated, and since he didn’t respond, Alec started getting worried. Magnus moved to his bedroom and sat on his bed, next to the Chairman, who was sleeping. When he looked at his phone again, he saw multiple ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘we don’t have to if you don’t want to’ messages from Alec.

Magnus started typing and was getting more and more nervous with every word he typed. He only hesitated a second before hitting the send button and waiting for Alec’s response.

‘I’m ok with a video chat, but it’s around 9pm for me so it might be a little dark,’ Magnus had sent.

‘Ok, call me when you’re ready,” Was the reply he got.

Magnus took a deep breath, turn on a lamp at his bed side table and clicked video call. The ringing filled the silent room, and after a few seconds the ringing stopped and Alec appeared on his screen.

It was a little glitchy at first but soon enough he could he Alec as clear as day on his phone. When Alec looks at him, he smiles and Magnus smiles back.

“Hello Alexander,” Magnus says in his rich voice, with a hint of an accent.

“Hey Magnus, your voice is beautiful,” Magnus feels heat rising up his cheeks, which only seemed to happen because of Alec.

Of course Alec catches his blush and his smile softens as he takes in Magnus’ face. Magnus quickly thinks of a come back, so Alec would blush as well. “Not as beautiful as you, dear,”

It works and both Alec and Magnus are blushing and smiling like idiots, not saying a word, just staring at each other. Then a meow is heard, affectively breaking the spell. Chairman Meow had woken up and climbed onto Magnus’ lap, which Alec could not see.

“Want to see my cat?” Magnus says as he combs one of his hands through Chairman’s hair. And all Alec does is nod in response.

The camera peers down to Magnus’ lap where The Chairman is currently laying. The Chairman meows again, this time annoyed that a camera is in his face and Magnus and Alec just laugh as they get engrossed in a long conversation before Magnus has to go to sleep.

_1 year ago_

“-and then when I came home I had a letter saying it’s best if I’d not return to Peru,” Magnus finished the end of his story. “Haven’t been there since.”

“Magnus, I’m going to be honest, I don’t know if I one hundred percent believe you,” Alec said through his laughter.

“I wouldn’t believe me either,” Magnus chuckled.

It was currently 8pm, well 9am for Alec, and Magnus and Alec has been talking for almost three hours. They talked everyday, whether it was at night or day. They shared everything that happened the day before, even if it was just bumping into someone, or forgetting to feed the Chairman, and after they just talked about random things like old stories of when they were little, which Magnus had done a moment ago.

They both had not said the L word, not that they didn’t want to, of course. They had both come to realise what they felt but were too afraid to say anything, because they agreed to take things slow.

The door to Alec’s bedroom opened and Izzy popped her head in. “Hey Alec, Jace wanted to know if you would like pancakes for breakfast- oh are you talking to Magnus?”

“Hey Izzy, yes I would like pancakes for breakfast, if you’re not cooking them of course,” Alec got punched in the arm for that. “And Yes I’m talking to Magnus,”

Alec turned his phone to face Izzy so she could see Magnus on the other side. Magnus waved at her. “Hey Magnus, how are you?”

Alec has introduced Magnus to Izzy and Jace around six months ago, but they knew of Magnus before then because of Alec constantly talking about him. Magnus had done the same and introduced Alec to Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael, who coincidentally also knew about Alec beforehand, with Magnus talking about Alec nonstop.

“Hello my dear, I’m a bit tired but other than that, fantastic, what about you?” Magnus yawned after he was done talking.

“I’m good and hungry, so I’ll leave you two to it and go back to Jace who has offered to cook breakfast,” Izzy walked out of the room and shut the door.

“Magnus you should go to bed if you’re tired,” Alec said when the door had shut.

“I guess you’re right, dear, if I don’t I might fall asleep on you,” Magnus sighed “Alright then, goodnight, I love you,”

“I love you too,” The screen went black and Alec stared at it for a minute. He didn’t say that, did he? No there’s no way-

“Alec, breakfast is ready!!” Jace called from the kitchen.

“Coming!” Alec replied. He put his phone in his pocket and exited his room.

_9 hours later_

Alec is nervous. Magnus should’ve woken up by now and will call him any second. He’s been worrying all day, even though he shouldn’t. Magnus wouldn’t of said it if he didn’t mean it, right?

Suddenly his phone starts buzzing, causing Alec to jump. He takes a deep breath and accepts the call, getting ready to apologise. When Alec sees Magnus’ face on the screen he starts.

“I’m sorr-“

“I’m sor-“

They stare at each other for a moment before Alec starts again. “Why are you apologising?”

“I didn’t want you to find out I love you by accident,” Magnus responded, “Wait- why did you apologise?”

Why did he apologise? “I- I don’t know, it felt like I should,”

After Alec replied they fell into and awkward silence. They rarely had awkward silences, and when they did, one of them would break the ice or say how awkward it was and they would start laughing about how awkward it was.

“I meant it y’know,” Alec looked up from where he had been staring at his lap after he heard Magnus’ small voice say that.

“I-“ He cleared his throat. “I meant it too, I love you, Magnus,”

Magnus smiles at him and he smiles back. “Say it again.”

“I love you, Magnus Bane,”

“And I love you Alec Lightwood,”

They didn’t start talking until they heard an annoyed meow, granted it was about twenty minutes, but they were still annoyed Chairman Meow ruined the moment.

_3 months ago_

“Hey boyfriend, what’s up?” Magnus said casually as he answered his phone.

“Hey Magnus, you’re happy today,” Alec smiles at Magnus’ smile because he couldn’t help it.

“Well yes, because i got a few weeks off work,” Magnus replied vaguely, hoping Alec would get what he was talking about. They hadn’t been able to meet in real life yet because of multiple things but work was the worst.

“You got a few weeks off? That’s good, you can finally redecorate your house, like you’ve been saying,” Alec says clueless.

“Yes I did think of that, but remembered I could do something much more exciting and something I’ve wanted to do for quite a while now,” was Magnus’ response.

“Oh? What have you wanted to do for a while?” Alec thought for a second before it hit him. “No, are you coming here? To New York?”

“Yep,” Magnus’ smile was blinding as Alec put a hand over his mouth and started to tear up. “I can’t wait to meet you, and be able to hold your hand, among other things,”

Alec just kept nodding, unable to respond. Magnus started to tear up too. Suddenly Alec’s door opened and Izzy walked in but stopped in her tracks when she saw what state they were both in.

“What’s wrong with you guys?” She asks

“Just the fact that I will be coming to visit,” Magnus shrugged trying to keep a neutral face, but failing.

Izzy squealed as she started jumping up and down, chanting ‘omg’ over and over again. “This is way overdue,”

_1 day later_

‘I’m sorry but I can’t come over’

Alec’s heart sank after he read the text Magnus had sent that. He was immediately concerned that something happened.

‘Why? Is everything ok?’

Alec didn’t get a response, so he typed up the only thing he thought of.

‘I love you’

_A week later_

‘I’m sorry.’

Alec was startled when he got a text from Magnus, who he hadn’t heard from in a week. Alec noticed Magnus used a full stop, Magnus never uses a full stop, whatever was going on, Alec knew it was serious.

‘Magnus it’s okay, is everything alright? Did something happen?’

Alec stared at the screen, waiting for Magnus to respond, so much that he jumped a little when he saw the three dots, indicating Magnus was typing. After a few seconds, the dots stopped, then it started again.

‘Can I call you?’

‘Of course, anything you need’

When his phone started ringing he picked up straight away. “Magnus? Are you okay?”

“Alexander, please calm down,”

“Yes, I’m sorry, you can talk, I won’t interrupt you,”

Alec heard Magnus clear his throat. “Ragnor is missing, and no one knows where he is,”

Alec knew Magnus had started crying when he said that. Ragnor was Magnus’ first friend, they met in kindergarten, quickly followed by Catarina, which they met in 2nd grade. They later met Raphael in 5 grade and ever since then, they leaned on one another.

“I’ve- I’ve tried everything, looked everywhere, Ragnor won’t just disappear without saying anything, why would he?” Magnus’ voice was getting more shaky as he spoke.

“Magnus, hey Magnus, calm down, ok?” Alec didn’t like seeing Magnus like this, it made him want to hug him, even if he couldn’t. “Deep breaths, in, and out,”

Magnus did as instructed and calmed down a little, but tears were still rolling down his face. “I’m- I’m ok,”

“That’s it, you’re doing great, just keep breathing with me, ok?”

“Listen Alexander, I’m sorry but I need to take a break, just until I know ragnor is ok,” Magnus has stopped shaking and the tears slowed down. “Please, please understand, this is not your fault.”

“Hey Magnus, it’s ok, I understand,” Alec was still sad, but he understood wanting to be alone, after his baby brother, Max, died Alec Locke’s himself in his room for days, only coming out to get food or shower. “Just know that I love you, and I’m here for anything you need,”

“I- I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus paused. “I- thank you for understanding,”

“Any time,” Magnus sent Alec a teary smile and ending the call.

_2 months ago_

‘Hey’

Alec scrambled to get his phone when he heard a buzz, like he had been doing for the past month, hoping it would be Magnus. When he saw it was Magnus, he starting typing a response.

‘Hey Magnus, how are you?’

Alec bit his lip, anxiously waiting for Magnus to respond.

‘Can I call you?’

‘Of course’

Alec clicked accept and waited for Magnus to say something.

“Ragnor was found,” Was all he said.

“Is he ok?”

"He was alive, but far from ok. He had been kidnapped by a girl who wanted to get to me by him, it was all my fault." Magnus started to tear up. "If he didn't know me, he wouldn't have been kidnapped,"

"Magnus, it wasn't your fault, you didn't tell her to kidnap him," Alec tried to reason. "Are your ok? she didn't get to you did she?"

"No, someone recognised Ragnor at the shops and then called the police. They surrounded Ragnor and the girl, she was found guilty of kidnapping." Magnus took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for not contacting you in a month, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore,"

"Magnus it's ok, you had to work things out, your best friend was missing, if that isn't a good enough reason, then I don't know what is." Magnus gave him a small smile. "Magnus, just because I haven't seen or talked to you in a month, doesn't mean it changes how I feel about you, I love you,"

This time Magnus grinned. "I love you, too, I'm just dissapointed we couldnt meet in person,"

"We will one day, I promise, but right now this is enough," Alec grinned back at Magnus.

They got engrossed in a long conversation and they both realised how much they missed each other. soon enough they had talked for over 3 hours and had not noticed. It was only when Magnus had started to yawn, did he check the time. "Alexander, I have to go to bed,"

"Yeah, you don't want to fall asleep talking to me, do you?" Alec asked him.

"Goodnight Alexander," Magnus smiled at Alec, his eyes half open. Alec thought that it was adorable. "I love you,"

"Goodnight, I love you too," Alec smiled back and ended the call.

_1 week ago_

"Izzy, I need your help," Alec exclaimed as he walked into Izzy's bedroom.

"What's up, big brother?" Izzy replied. She was sitting on her bed scrolling through her phone, She was bored and had nothing to do, so when Alec burst through her door, she thought, yes, something to do.

"I need to find available flights to Indonesia," Alec sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed loudly. "I want to surprise Magnus,"

Izzy knew what happened last time, with Ragnor getting kidnapped, so when she heard what Alec said, she was so excited she screamed, "Really?!!"

Alec covered his ears as she screamed, and Jace, who was in his bedroom sleeping, came running in with his fists raised. "What!? What's wrong, did the ducks get you!?!" Jace was still half asleep.

"What? No, Jace." Alec uncovered his ears when Izzy stopped screaming and responded to sleepy Jace. "What has ducks got to do with this?"

"Well Jace, our dear brother, has finally decided to visit his internet boyfriend," Izzy said with a grin.

Jace blinked slowly, turning his head to look at Alec instead of Izzy, he suddenly grinned like Izzy and said, "Well, took you long enough,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Alec rolled his eyes as he felt the heat rise to his face.

"Well, I've wanted to go to Indonesia for a while now," Alec's head snapped to look at Izzy, eyes wide.

"What? No, No, you are not coming with me-"

"But then who'll record your first meeting?"

"Jace, Izzy, no, I'm warning you-"

"I heard the weather is great over there and we haven't been on a vacation in ages,"

"Guys, I'm serious-"

"So are we, big brother. I mean, we are helping you,"

"And I need to meet your boyfriend, y'know, give him the talk. You didn't let me have your phone, so I didn't have the chance too,"

Alec sighed in defeat and lifted his hand to rub it against his forehead. "Fine, enough, you guys win. Just help me find a flight please,"

"Of course, big brother," Alec walked to the kitchen to get water and Jace and Izzy followed him. When he took a drink, Izzy started again. "Just remember, I'm going to decorate your wedding,"

Alec choked on his water and Izzy laughed as she ran to the living room. "IZZY!!"

_Present day_

“Alec come on we have to get our bags!” Izzy shouted to Alec, passing through people. “Oh, sorry, excuse me,”

“Coming!” He shouted back as he heard Jace voice behind him call out. “Wait up!”

Finally they all make it to the place you grab your bags and suit cases from. Alec couldn’t focus, all he could think about was Magnus, Magnus was here, right now. He snapped out of it when he heard Izzy call his name.

“What is it?” He responded

“We already got all the bags, while you were to busy thinking about your boyfriend,” Alec blushed, as Izzy elbowed Jace in the side for his comment.

“Where did you say you were meeting again?”

“He said The was a food shop near by, with a sign saying ‘looking for my boyfriend,’”

“Doubt you’ll need it,” Jace muttered. They all made their way through the crowds of people to find this food shop. The closer they got, the more excited, but nervous Alec got. Jace and Izzy were talking about, who knows what, as Alec was scanning the place, in search for Magnus.

It felt like ages, but they finally found the place. When they got there, Jace immediately went for the food, while Izzy and Alec were searching for Magnus. Izzy was there so she could support Alec, well that’s what Alec told himself, he knew Izzy was only there so she could film it.

Izzy took out her phone and when Alec saw this, he peered at her confused. Izzy grinned at him and then pointed behind her.

Alec’s heart stopped, he couldn’t move, his eyes had widened and his feet were frozen. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, and turned around.

Magnus was standing there, staring at him in awe, there was a sign on the floor, which was all but forgotten. He was a bit shorter than Alec, but just as beautiful as he was on the phone, maybe even more beautiful. They both were standing, looking at each other, like they were having a staring contest.

“Alec?” Magnus took one step forward and lifted his hands out, he took another step. Alec extended his arms too and Magnus ran into his arms. Alec put his head onto the crook of Magnus’ neck, as Magnus grabbed his hoodie in a death grip.

Alec felt Magnus shaking, Magnus was crying, and he realised he was crying too. He could hear Izzy and Jace calling out to him, saying things like ‘go get it brother!’

Alec and Magnus started swaying back and forth. Alec’s thumb was rubbing the back of Magnus’ neck, while the other was on the small of his back. Both of Magnus’ were gripping the top of his back.

After a while they had to pull back, even if they didn’t want to. Alec put the hand The was on the back of Magnus’ neck on Magnus’ shoulder, pushing him away, but keeping him close.

“Magnus-“ he cleared his throat, as he let the tears fall. “It’s, It’s really you,”

“Alec- Alexander, you’re really here,” Magnus looked in his eyes, as he too, let the tears fall. Alec wipes away his tears and smiled at Magnus.

“Don’t worry, you’re not dreaming, well at least I’m not, I already tried pinching myself,” Magnus laughed as more tears fell, despite Alec wiping them away, it was music to Alec’s ears.

“I love you so much, Alexander,” Magnus hugged him again, tighter then before, if that was even possible.

“I love you too, Magnus, so much,” Alec Hugged him back, just as tight. “I just can’t believe you’re here, with me.”

“The feelings mutual, my love,”

Izzy, who had been recording the whole time, shouted out to them after another minute of hugging. “Ok, ok, break it up you too!”

“Yeah, Alec, I’m really happy for you but I’m also really tired and hungry from the flight.”

Magnus and Alec reluctantly let go of each other and walked over to Izzy and Jace, hand in hand. Of course Izzy noticed this and had to say. “Aww, well isn’t that cute? Hey Magnus, it’s me Izzy, or are you too distracted by Alec to recognise me?”

“Isabelle, how could I forget you?” He says as he pulls Izzy into a hug.

“Hey Magnus,” Jace says as Izzy and Magnus pull away from their hug.

“Hello Jace,” As Magnus replies, Jace pulls him into a slapping hug. As they’re hugging, Jace whispers. “Don’t think you’re not going to get a talk about hurting Alec,”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,”

They pull out of their hug and just as Magnus takes Alec’s hand in his, he hears his name being called, and that’s when he remembers he hadn’t come alone.

“Guys! I found him!” Ragnor yelled with his signature British accent and annoyed voice.

“Finally, dios mio Magnus, you cant just run off like that,” Raphael huffed.

“Oh, we’re sorry, did we interrupt something?” Catarina says sarcastically while they finally make to them.

“Sorry about, running off, like that, but hey! Look who I found,” Magnus pokes Alec’s cheek and gives a wide smile.

Someone clears their throat and says “Care to introduce us?”

And Magnus replies with “Gladly.”

_At Magnus’ apartment_

When Magnus opened the door, he showed Izzy and Jace to their rooms. He had bought a place that had three rooms, one for him, and two others just in case someone wanted to crash at his place. They had already discussed who would be sleeping where via video chat, but it was still different to see it in person.

When Jace got to his room, he immediately dropped his bags, flopped on the bed and promptly fell asleep right there. Izzy was busy unpacking her clothes into her room, and Magnus’ friends had gone home. Which left Magnus and Alec with some alone time.

Alec walked into Magnus’ room and found him sitting on the edge of the bed. It was decided that Alec would sleep with Magnus, in Magnus’ room. Alec walked over and sat next to him. He reached out to lock his pinky with Magnus’.

“Hey, stranger,” Magnus says softly as Alec moves closer.

Alec acknowledges him with a little “hm” and Magnus lays his head on Alec’s shoulder. Magnus feels Alec rest his chin on Magnus’ head. They just stay there for a moment, no talking, no moving except their chests moving up and down. Magnus hears a snore, that should not be as adorable as he thinks it is, and realises Alec has fallen asleep.

Magnus quietly and carefully moves Alec to tuck him into the bed. He is careful not to wake him as he moves the blanket up to cover Alec’s frame. Magnus looks down at Alec and smiles, he looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping.

Magnus tucks some hair that had fallen on Alec’s forehead behind his ear, and he leans down pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s forehead and whispers, “Goodnight Alexander,”

Magnus walked out of the room, missing the small smile painted on Alec’s mouth as he dreams of a beautiful man kissing him goodnight.

_2 weeks later_

Magnus opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to try to get the sleepiness out of them. He gazed up from where he had his head on Alec’s chest, and saw Alec peering down at him.

“G’morning,” Magnus’ voice was hoarse from having just woke up.

“I wouldn’t say good morning,” Alec spread his fingers through Magnus’ soft hair and smiled sadly at him. “Considering what day it is,”

Magnus groaned, annoyed, as he dropped his head back down on Alec’s chest with a thud. “I don’t wan’ you to leave,” He whined as he yawned.

“I don’t want to leave either,” Alec places a tiny kiss on Magnus’ forehead. “Come on we gotta get up and enjoy the last day we have together,”

“That sounds like I’m never seeing you again,” Magnus hit him with the closest pillow he could reach, without lifting his head. “And five more minutes, please-“

Magnus was cut off by a shout from outside the room. “Hey lovebirds! Breakfast is ready, so get your sorry asses out here!”

“Well you heard her majesty speak, up,” Alec pushed Magnus into a sitting position and grabbed the clothes off the floor, where they had been left the night before.

Magnus sighed heavily and stretched as he stood up. “Fine, but only because I’m hungry,”

They put clothes on and walked to the kitchen, where Jace had assured them that Izzy hadn’t touched the food. They all ate in silence, it was only after they were done eating did they start talking.

“So, what’re we doing today?” Izzy asked when she was done with her food.

“Oh no you don’t, me and Magnus are having a day to ourselves,” Jace was about to object, but one look from Alec shut him up.

“Ok, well you two have fun, while I’m stuck here with Jace and Chairman,” Izzy sighed defeated.

“We will,” Magnus dragged Alec to his room so they could get ready for the day.

“So what do you want to do today?” Asked Magnus as he applied his makeup.

“I have no idea, but if it’s with you, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Alec replied, watching as Magnus put on his eyeliner.

Magnus locked eyes with him through the mirror and started chuckling. “You sap,”

“Only for you,” Alec grinned.

“That was the most cheesy line ever,” Magnus was now laughing, not that Alec was any better.

They had decided on going to a small coffee shop across town, nothing to big. They walked in the almost empty shop, ordered and sat down at a table. Soon enough their drinks came and they talked for hours on end, with not a care in the world.

_At the airport_

Throughout the ride to the airport Alec and Magnus were being extra clingy, with good reason. They didn’t know when they were going to see each other, in real life.

Alec was trying to keep it together but when he heard a wet sniff from beside him, he looked over and saw Magnus wiping his tears away.

“Magnus, please don’t cry, it’ll make me cry and you know I don’t look good when I cry,” Alec pilled Magnus into a hug and starting rubbing Magnus’ back in comfort.

Magnus laughed through his tears and hugged Alec back. He pushed his face into Alec’s shoulder and muttered. “Don’t want you to go,”

“I don’t want to go either,” Alec muttered back, pulling Magnus closer. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Magnus replied as Alec bent down to kiss his forehead.

Suddenly Alec and Magnus both heard two voices behind them, it was Jace and Izzy, they were awing at them.

“You guys are so cute,” Izzy wipes a fake tear from her eye with a blinding smile. “Sorry to break you guys up, but the flights leaving,”

They reluctantly departed after a while and gazed at each other for a moment. Blue eyes hit green-gold ones as they shared one last, quick embrace.

Magnus said goodbye to Izzy and Jace, with added hugs, and stood there watching as they started walking. Magnus locked eyes with Alec once more and smiled. Alec smiled back. He waved and, as expected, Alec returned the gesture.

With one finally glance, Alec turned away and hopped on the plane, wiping the stray tear that escaped as he did.

After they were gone Magnus stood there, staring. He didn’t move for a while. When he looked to his side, out the window he saw the plane take off. He raised his hand as to touch the glass, but dropped before he did so. Magnus smiled to himself, took a deep breath and walked out of the airport.

He felt a buzz in his pocket, so he fished out his phone and saw a text. It was from Alec.

There was a photo of some a Alec’s face with the plane window behind him. He was wearing a frown and Magnus saw two fingers behind Alec’s head, making bunny ears, which he assumed to be Izzy’s. It was captioned with, ‘I already miss you :(‘.

Magnus texted ‘miss you too <3’ and put his phone back in his pocket as he drove home.

Chairman was already waiting for him, meowing loudly, as he demanded dinner. “Ungrateful thing,” Magnus thought out loud as he fed the cat.

_Hours later_

It was currently dark outside and Magnus was sitting on his bed, Chairman by his side, waiting for Alec to call him. He hadn’t gotten a call from Alec yet, because of the jet lag, although he did get a text saying they landed safely. Magnus stroked The Chairman’s fur as the cat snuggled up to his side.

He looked out his window and stared at the glowing stars, that stood out, against the black sky. Magnus zoned out for a minute, until Chairman meowed and got his attention.

Chairman stared at Magnus, as Magnus stared back. “What do you want, you silly cat?”

With no response, Magnus sighed. It hadn’t even been a day without Alec and Magnus was feeling lonely. He missed Alec more than ever, and all he wanted was to see him again. Not just on the small phone screen, but in real life, standing next to him, so he could reach out and hug him anytime he wanted.

Magnus felt a buzz and jumped. That gave him a mini heart attack. He jumbled with his phone, even though he knew it was Alec, he was still twice as excited to see Alec’s name on the screen.

With one tap, he answered the call.

Alec appeared on the other side of his phone.

They smiled at each other, not breaking the silence between them.

“Hello Alexander,” Magnus whispered. And Alec whispered back.

“Hey stranger,” As his smile grew bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was long. Or I think it was. Also I had know idea how to end this, so sorry if the ending was crap :). 
> 
> Man, LRD’s suck. I mean, they’re good if you want to surprise someone, but it would suck to have someone you love, live so far away. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I’m sorry and please tell me so I can fix it. I didn’t really reread this and it isn’t beta’d (is that a word??) so it’s likely to be filled with mistakes. Cheers. 
> 
> Whelp that’s it. That’s the end of the notes. Thanks for reading and have a nice day :D.


End file.
